Luck Of The Irish
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: St. Patrick's Day follow up in my holiday series..."Irish Girls Do It Better? El, I'm not even Irish." "Sure you are baby..." He tells me laughing.


Okay, so this is the 4th story in my holiday series. Everything from A Merry SVU Christmas, And A Happy New Year, and Cupid's More Than Just A Guy In Diapers should be taken into account when reading this.

I know I'm a bit early posting this, but what can I say, it was done so I'm posting. Enjoy! As always, please be kind and R&R!!

**DISCLAIMER: **They're nothing more than my mere playthings, I don't own them at all no matter how hard I beg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

Well it's official, it's been just about four weeks now since I've seen the inside of my apartment for longer than it takes to pack up more clothes. The night of the Valentine's Day Ball was the last time I spent any substantial amount of time there. As it is, I didn't even sleep there that night either.

The next morning after I showered and slipped on a pair of Elliot's sweats and a t-shirt we went over to my apartment so I could get dressed for work. I brought a couple of extra outfits for work with me and clothes for the weekend per Elliot's request.

With the exception of times I've bought new clothes and just brought them here to Elliot's apartment this has been our routine about once a week to stop over and pick up my mail and sometimes more clothes.

Alex, Casey, Chester, Elliot, Fin, and I are headed to the St. Patrick's Day parade this morning. I have no clue how we all managed to get the time off. The girls I know it was because it's a weekend, but the guys and I, I'm still amazed.

We agreed to meet at the precinct since it was A) The most centrally located place for all of us and B) It was also the closest place to where we were watching the parade from.

I was lying perfectly content in Elliot's arms snuggled in his deep red satin sheets when the alarm went off. The first time. It kept beeping and beeping and beeping yet some more. I swear that man could sleep through a nuclear explosion. I keep telling him to just move the damn alarm clock to the side I sleep on. Does he? Not at all.

"El, the alarm's going off." I whine.

He doesn't flinch, nothing. I try and reach over him to turn it off myself. Ouch! Shit! That was a mistake. His one arm is pinning my hair down onto the pillow.

"Elliot!" I yell a bit louder this time.

"Hmm?" He moans.

"The alarm, turn it off." I tell him.

I'm still not sure he hears me because he makes no effort to move. I try to lift his arm up to release my hair and stretch my upper body over him to turn off the alarm finally. As I'm crawling back over him he grabs me a pulls my chest to his.

"El, we need to wake up." I say to him.

I hate to complain about the position he's got me in, but we're supposed to be meeting everyone in about 90 minutes from now.

"I don't want to Livvie." He mumbles.

"Okay, well don't but I'm going to take a shower."

God he's so easy. The words are barely out of my mouth and he's out of bed and pulling me towards the bathroom. The beauty of sleeping naked, I've discovered over the past four weeks, is that it makes getting a shower in the morning much easier. No need to take time to undress first.

Within seconds of stepping in the bathroom both of us are stepping in the nice hot shower. I turn to face away from the flow of water so that I can rinse my hair and Elliot starts kissing me. He's running his hands through my now wet hair and let me tell you just that simple gesture combined with his kisses has my body humming already.

He slides one hand down from my hair slowly caressing every part of my body down to my core.

As he slides his fingers through my wet folds seeking out my most sensitive spot I involuntarily shiver and not from being cold.

"Mmm..El…" I moan.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you want." He commands me.

He started that about two weeks ago. Prior to that time I was not as demanding when he was pleasuring me.

"I want you Elliot. I want you deep inside me." I tell him.

He slides first one and then another of his fingers in me and slowly begins drawing them in and out. Not entirely being able to find my voice I shake my head in the negative as best as I can.

"This isn't what you want?" He asks.

Just as I feel like I may collapse under the intense pleasure I shake my head again.

"Tell me then." He whispers before kissing me again.

"Not your fingers." I manage to tell him as I reach for his long, thick, hard cock.

"Oh so that's what you want."

I nod my head, "Yes, I need you El."

He turns me so I'm away from the faucet entirely and hoists me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist, his cock poised and ready at my entrance. Before I can ask he's sliding into me.

"Oh God! Yes, that's it!" I cry out.

I'm leaving up against the shower wall, stars flashing in my eyes it seems as he continues pumping in and out with reckless abandon. Finally it becomes too much for both of us to take anymore.

"Let go Livvie, I'm right there too." He whispers, trying to hurry my orgasm along.

It works too, goddamn my body it obeys his every command. As I'm experiencing my orgasm I feel him spilling his seed hot and deep in me. It takes a few moments, but soon we're calmed back down.

"I may never shower alone again." I tell him, laughing.

"That would be perfectly fine with me." He says.

We both reluctantly climb out of the shower after we finish getting cleaned up. I grab my favorite blue comfy soft towel before he gets it first and start drying my body off. As I'm doing that, Elliot stands across the room just eyeing me up and down. I'm used to him checking me out by now, but it still makes me feel self-conscious. He notices too, how could he not the man knows everything about me.

"Why does it bother you so much when I check you out?" He asks.

"You know why." I tell him. I don't explain because he does know, we have this discussion at least once a week.

"Livvie, you are hands down the absolute sexiest woman I have ever seen." He says, pulling me into his arms.

When he says things like that I actually believe it. That's a first for me.

Once we've finished getting dried off we both walk naked out to the bedroom in search of clothes. Since it's the weekend we follow our now normal weekend routine for getting dressed.

Elliot walks over to his dressed to the drawer that has become mine over the last four weeks. He reaches in and takes out my light green lace boy shorts and matching bra.

"Wear these ones today, okay?" He says as he holds them out to me to take.

"Only if you wear there." I hand him green boxer briefs that say 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' all over them with shamrocks.

He chuckles as he takes them from me and pulls them on. I slip on my own undergarments before moving over to the closet. Just as I'm reaching for my black Henley Elliot grabs my arm.

"Wait, I got you something to wear the other day."

He runs out of the room like a kid at Christmas he's so happy and comes back carrying a bag.

"Here you go." He tells me, handing me the bag.

I take the bag from him and peek inside. There I find a green t-shirt.

"Irish Girls Do It Better?" I chuckle. "El, I'm not even Irish."

"Sure you are baby, you're Irish by injection." He tells me laughing.

"Cute. You do realize it's March and therefore could out, right?"

"We're going to O'Malley's after the parade you can show it off then."

I glance at the clock and realize we've only got about 45 minutes until we need to be to the station so I don't both to argue. I get a pair of jeans out of the closet and get dressed without another word. Once I'm dressed I go fix my hair which has by now air dried in loose ringlets. I swipe some makeup on and walk by to the bedroom from the bathroom to find Elliot dressed and ready to go.

We grab our coats and slip on some shoes before heading out the door for the station. As we're driving off Kanye West starts playing and I am reminded that Maureen had Elliot's SUV last. 15 minutes later we're pulling in the parking garage and heading up in the elevator to the squad room.

Somehow we managed to be the first to arrive, I had actually thought we were late.

"Liv how are we going to see the parade, it's dark out still." Elliot asks me.

"Silly, the parade doesn't start for another 3 ½ hours. We need to get a good place to watch from."

"Oh." He responds.

"Wait here for everyone else, I'm going to say hi to Dad." I tell him before walking over to our boss' office.

I knock gently on the door just in case he's sleeping, but that's not the case today.

"Come in." He calls to me.

"Thought I'd stop in and say hi."

"Is everyone else here already?" He asks me.

"Not yet when I had come in. It's just El and I." I reply.

"Send the girls in to say hi when they get here, okay? I've got a few things to finish up."

"Will do."

I turn to head back out to the squad room just as Alex, Fin, Casey, and Chester are walking in.

"Who's ready for some parade fun?!" Casey yells out.

"I don't know, but Dad wants to see his girls before we leave." I say.

My two best friends, who have become sisters to me over the years, and I head back to Don's office.

"Look who I found." I call to him as he's doing his paperwork.

"Alex, Casey, glad you girls stopped in." He says.

"We couldn't meet up here and not see our favorite captain." Alex tells him.

"So you're all headed down to the parade, huh?"

"Yes, and as much as I regret saying it, we should probably get going." Casey says.

"Alright, have a good day girls!" Don calls to us as we leave his office.

"Bye Dad!" All three of us call back to him.

I swear if I were to turn around and look I'd see the biggest smile on his face right now. He has definitely been a much more easy going happier seeming person since that night four weeks ago when I called him Dad for the first time.

The six of us leave the squad room and get in one of the elevators to the first floor. Thankfully the station is close enough we can just park here and walk to the parade.

"So, do you guys to this every year?" Chester asks as we walk along.

"My parents drug us up to it every year when I was growing up. I don't think I've been since Maureen was little though." Elliot responds.

The other three announce that they haven't ever been.

"I used to watch it out our window while my mom was at the bar." I tell them blushing.

I'm not ashamed about my mother drinking, they all know about that. I hate it getting out about us being what was considered as rich though. It was all my grandparents' money and I've always hated people treating me differently because of it. Elliot notices and stops the two of us before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"They don't care about that part." He whispers, trying to reassure me that our friends would never treat me differently because of the money.

He gives me another kiss and we jog to catch up to everyone. It seems they've now found a place to watch the parade from.

"El, are we really going to O'Malley's after?" I ask.

"We have to, you can't come to the parade without getting some green beer. Everyone else wants to go, right?" He asks.

"Sure." They all reply.

We still have a good almost three hours left before the parade so now would be a good time to find something to do.

"I spy!" Fin calls out.

We all turn and look at him like he has three heads.

"What? I'm bored, we have a long wait, let's doing something."

"Okay, but you go first." Alex tells him.

"Let's see…I spy with my little eye something red. No wait, you can't see that, something blue." He starts the game as Alex smacks his arm and I can only guess what Al is wearing that's hidden and red.

"Elliot's eyes!" I call out.

"Huh? El, you have blue eyes?" Fin asks.

Okay so I guess that wasn't it.

"Jeans?" Casey guess, receiving a no from Fin.

"The sky?" Chest guesses, again wrong.

"My coat." Alex says, and she too is wrong.

"The teddy on the mannequin in the window of Victoria's Secret."

"Ding ding ding! Elliot got it!" Fin calls out.

Leave it to my boyfriend to figure that one out. I have that one actually and I know Alex does too, we bought them together just two days ago. I would bet money that is why Fin picked it.

"El, your turn." I tell him.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something green." He says.

"No fair! 98 percent of everything here is green." Alex whines.

"It's something right here with the six of us." He hints.

"Casey's scarf?" Chester guesses.

"Yep."

Okay, well this is getting a bit boring. From the way the others are looking right now they're bored too.

"Sorry for dragging your guys out so early." I let them know.

"It's okay Liv. At least it's not freezing out." Alex says.

We're standing there in silence for about 20 minutes when Casey suddenly yells out.

"Starbucks!!"

This is one outburst that actually makes sense. I could really use a hot chocolate myself. Alex, Casey, and I all decide to head to Starbucks while the guys stay in our spots.

"So, how's it feel to be back?" I ask Alex as we walk across the street.

"I'm definitely loving it. You'd never know it by looking at his desk but Fin is a major neat freak though."

"Fin's a neat freak huh?" I ask. Somehow I just can't picture that.

"Oh my God, if there's one single little wrinkle in our bed in the morning after he makes it he freaks out." She laughs.

"I still can't get over you and Fin living together." I tell her.

It gets to be our turn at the counter so we step up and order all six drinks before moving down to pay.

"It is only mildly less surprising than you and Elliot shacking up. I honestly thought in all the time I was with the squad before WPP that I'd never see the day." Alex says to me.

"First of all Alexandra," I smirk at her, "we are not shacking up together. Secondly, he was married back then."

"So?" Casey asks.

We take the drinks and head back towards the guys.

"Hey Liv? When's the last time you slept at your own apartment?" Casey asks.

I swear the two of them really are my sisters the way they love to bug me.

"Umm…" Oh boy, think, when was it? The night before the ball I stayed at El's, the one before that was the McKenzie overnighter, the one before that? El's that night too.

"Liv?"

"I'm thinking Case. I'm going to say sometime the week before the Valentine's Ball." I finally decide.

"So wait, it's been at least five weeks now you've been staying with Elliot and you still don't think you're shacking up with him?" Casey asks.

"Admit it Liv," Alex begins as we walk up to the guys, "I'm right."

"What're you right about baby?" Fin asks her.

She glances at me quick as I give her a look before she answers her boyfriend.

"Olivia was telling us that she'd heard it was going to rain today. I said no and it looks like I'm right, no rain." She explains.

Fin buys it and takes his coffee from Alex and starts sipping away. Elliot however, he knows the look I gave Alex. He knows she's lying. Hopefully he'll drop the subject though, I don't really want to discuss this with him. Trust me, I'm not the most commitment friendly person, but as we established earlier I pretty much have been living with Elliot for the last five weeks and he hasn't asked me to move in yet.

"Finally! I think the parade's starting." Chester lets us know.

"Looks like you're right Lake." Elliot says.

Sure enough, here comes the NYPD Celtic Pipe Band leading the parade. We stand there, the guys with their arms wrapped tight around their girl's waist as we watch the parade pass by.

About an hour and a half later the last float goes by and it's all over. We stay and let most of the crowd dissipate before trekking off for O'Malley's. Thankfully the owner is a retired cop Fin knows from Narcotics so getting a table, while near impossible today for most, is a piece of cake for us.

"Detectives!" Tommy calls out to us as we walk in.

After all the years we've been coming here I honestly believe Tommy thinks Alex and Casey are fellow detectives. I don't think he knows they're our ADAs.

"Hey Tommy, you got our table in the back?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie, anything for you."

I never noticed it back in the day, but Tommy's comments like that used to always upset El. He probably never would've admitted it then though. As it was I found out from Fin.

We walk to the back of the bar and each grab a chair around the big round table.

As we take off our coats I almost have forgotten what my shirt says until Fin says something.

"Liv, I didn't know you were Irish."

Before I can even comment Alex jumps in.

"Sweetheart you know she has a little Irish in her every day."

That's it, Alexandra Caroline Cabot can no longer be my sister. I cannot believe she just said that. Actually I can believe she said it, just not for everyone to hear. I turn and give her a death glare which only causes her to start laughing.

"I need beer, lots of it." I tell our waitress, Jen, who has just come over. "Actually, no, make that lots of vodka."

"Livvie…" Elliot gently warns me, "she meant no harm, plus you know it's true." He winks.

"Fine, I'll just have a bottle of MGD." I order.

"Why don't you make it a pitcher, we'll all share." Chester chimes in.

We sit there just chatting about whatever when Jen comes back and puts a pitcher of MGD in the middle of the table with six mugs. It's green, I can't believe Elliot was serious about green beer. I start pouring and passing out the mugs to everyone still trying to grasp that my beer is green.

"So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Casey asks as she drinks down her beer.

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm going home and crashing, my first weekend off in forever." I reply, not even catching that I just called Elliot's apartment home.

"Crashing with Livvie, first weekend off together since we started dating." Elliot says. "You guys?"

"Contrary to what Fin believes we are cooking dinner tonight. Ken's bringing his new boyfriend over for dinner to meet his dad." Alex answered.

"What about you two?" Fin asks Casey and Chester.

"No clue. I do have some cleaning I need to do." Casey says.

"Don't worry Case, I'll find you something to do." Chester promises her with a wink.

By this point we've finished our first pitcher of green beer and Elliot's flagging Jen the waitress down for one more pitcher before we head out for the day. As the last mugs are finished off we all start getting up to leave. Elliot and I walk up to the bar to pay Tommy for our tab and then meet everyone else out front.

"I think we should do this every year." Chester decides.

"Lake, when you were growing up did you have no traditions?" Elliot asks.

I know it's because of Lake asking earlier about that sort of thing. I feel for the guy though. For as independent as he is he seems like he really just wants to fit in with the squad. I can't even imagine how he feels stepping into our little family we've made in the squad. Things weren't this tight when I joined the squad.

"Not really, no." Chester replies.

"I agree with him though, I think we should do this every year." I add.

"Okay, every year." Elliot agrees.

We get back to the station and walk into the parking garage to our cars, saying a final farewell until Monday morning.

"Liv, you wearing that Monday too?" Fin asks me about my shirt, laughing all the while.

"I just might, although I'm not so sure Don will find it appropriate for the office."

We all part ways and head towards our respective vehicles to go home. I grab Elliot's keys from his pocket and walk over to the driver's side of his SUV. I never want to drive, no idea why I'm so willing to today. But I am. Elliot gets in the passenger's side and we head back to his apartment.

Once we finally get up to his apartment I go inside and head back for his bedroom.

"Where you going Livvie? I thought we were doing movies today?" He asks.

"I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." I call down the hallway towards him.

I walk in the bedroom and go over to my drawer in his dresser to take out my black camisole before taking off my bra and putting it on over my head. My shorts though, where are they?

"El, have you seen my shorts? I swear they were washed last week." I yell to him.

"Which ones?" He yells back.

"My 'Stabler' shorts." I tell him.

"Check your drawer."

"Already did, just bras, panties, and camisoles."

"Your other drawer."

I don't have another drawer, what is he talking about? All my clothes are either hanging in the closet or in my one drawer. I need to get to the bottom of this so I walk out to the living room where Elliot has taken up residence on the couch in just his boxer briefs now.

"Honey, what other drawer? I only have one." I ask.

"Third drawer down in the big dresser, your other drawer." He tells me with a bit of a smirk.

I walk back to the bedroom, open the drawer in question, and sure enough there's more of my stuff. The stuff that had been in one of my bags before.

As I'm pulling my shorts on I hear Elliot get up and walk down the hallway towards his bedroom. He walks in the door with this big grin of his face.

"Find what you were looking for?" He asks.

"Sure did."

"Good, now let me help you take them back off. We need to see how true your t-shirt is." He whispers seductively as he pulls me over towards the bed.

He reaches his hand down and grasps the hem of my camisole before pulling that off and exposing my breasts. Taking first one nipple in his mouth then releasing it to lavish the same attention on the other he also removes my shorts and panties so I'm left naked before him. As he releases his mouth from my breast he gives me a gentle shove onto the bed, removes his boxer briefs, then joins me aligning himself at my entrance.

"Why is it that I just can't get enough of you?" He asks just before kissing me hard and passionately.

"I have no idea, but the feeling is definitely mutual." I tell him.

In one slow movement he's sliding deep in me and it feels just like home in that moment. Even slower he begins pulling out almost entirely before sliding back in.

He continues torturing me like that for what seems like forever.

"You feel so good doing that." I moan.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asks.

"With all my heart I know it." I let him know.

He stills his movements momentarily and begins kissing me again. He breaks our kisses and looks me deep in the eyes, the now deep blue boring a hole into my soul.

"Move in with me?" He asks. "Please Livvie."

What was a simple request manages to bring a tear to my eyes. Perhaps it's because of his timing during a highly intimate moment. I nod my head up and down and give him a big smile. At my agreement he resumes his thrusts this time pumping in and out harder and faster bringing us both over the edge. As our bodies both continue to return to normal he holds me in his arms, peppering my forehead with small kisses.

Soon enough Elliot's ready to rumble for round two. By the time we're coming down from the high of round four of the afternoon I fully understand what they mean by Luck of the Irish.


End file.
